headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Possession
possessing comic store geeks.]] Possession is the phenomenon in which an invading spirit takes root in the body of a mortal, often supplanting or outright excising the existing spirit or soul. Creatures capable of possession include ghosts and demons, though some magic uses like witches and warlocks may possess this ability as well. Forcing a spirit to leave a body usually requires someone with acute knowledge of the occult, a strong will and, if necessary, a strong standing with the Catholic Church. If the victim is possessed by a powerful demon, it is usually best to have an old priest and a young priest on hand ready to administer the Rites of Exorcism. Possession may also be utilized as a form of mind control. This is a common trait amongst telepaths who can forcibly subvert the target's consciousness with their own. Emma Frost of the X-Men comic book series utilized this power often, particularly during her less reputable Hellfire Club days. Another Marvel Comics supervillain, Zebediah Killgrave, who got saddled with the un-creative code-name, the Purple Man, harnessed a milder form of possession as well. In DC Comics, the former member of the Teen Titans, Jericho, could possess a living target after making eye contact with them. His corporeal form would temporarily disappear allowing his psychic essence the ability to dominate another human being. If the target victim is conscious when the possession takes place, then Jericho could only affect his physical actions. If the target victim were unconscious, then he could take complete control over their mind and body until their subconscious mind awakened again. Characters Characters who can possess others Characters who have been possessed Appearances Television * Legends of Tomorrow: Necromancing the Stone - Mallus possesses Sara Lance. Comics * Action Comics 601 - Deadman possesses the pilot of a DC-10. * Action Comics 602 - Talaoc possesses CIA section chief Grace Kasaba. * Angel: A Hole in the World - Illyria possesses Winifred Burkle. * Black Betty Halloween ComicFest 1 - Glarkians possessing people in San Diego. * Claire Voyante 1 - Elizabeth possesses Alli Moore. * Evil Ernie: The Resurrection 2 - Evil Ernie possesses William Stone. * Ghost Rider Vol 2 1 - Satan possesses Linda Littletrees. * Ghost Rider Vol 2 2 - Satan possesses Linda Littletrees. * Justice League of America 94 - Deadman uses this power. * Kull and the Barbarians 3 - "Into the Silent City"; Kran is possessed by N'Longa. * Marvel Team-Up 100 - Karma possesses Spider-Man and has him fight against the Fantastic Four. * Menace 9 - "Kill Me a Monster"; A professor hires an assassin to kill creatures who possess the bodies of men. * New Mutants 32 - Shadow King possessing Karma. * Tomb of Dracula Vol 3 1 - The ghost of Rachel van Helsing possesses Marlene McKenna. * Vampblade 1 - Glarkians possessing comic store customers. * Vampblade 2 - Glarkians possessing various hospital personnel. * Vampblade 3 - Glarkians possessing bar patrons. * Vampblade 5 - Glarkians possessing diner patrons. * Vampblade 6 - Two Glarkians possessing construction workers. * Zombie Tramp Vol 3 2 * Zombie Tramp Vol 3 3 - Zombie Tramp possesses a host and assumes her form. * Zombie Tramp Vol 3 7 - Zombie Tramp possesses customers at a Chicken Chicas fast food outlet. * Zombie Tramp vs. Vampblade 1 - Glarkians possessing would-be rapists. Films * Child's Play 3 * Conjuring 3, The - Arne Johnson is possessed by The Devil or a demon. * Seed of Chucky * Shining, The - Jack Torrance possessed by the ghosts of the Overlook Hotel. * Suicide Squad (2016) - The Enchantress possesses June Moon.